Casos de Familia
by Yume Nikki -Yaoi
Summary: Apresentadora Regina Volpato dar um mais uma vez um tema para o programa "Você diz que é da família, mas destrói o nosso lar" com os convidados irmãos Uchiha.


(Entra a Regina Volapto falando)

A sua família é perfeita, alias seria, se acaso não teria ele ou ela como o seu parente

**"Você diz que é da família, mas destrói o nosso lar"**

É o tema de hoje

(entra a abertura do programa, com direito: musinha, crianças felizes brincando obedecendo a sua mãe, cachorros alegres em volta da mesa, cheia de comida, sem incomodar ninguém e a própria Regina Volpato indo na feira para fazer compras, invés das suas duas empregadas que tem na sua casa fazerem isso.)

[entra a platéia aplaudindo]

Regina: Olá! Bem vindo ao nosso programa, e o tema de hoje é: "Você diz que é da família, mas destrói o nosso lar" agora vamos conhecer Sasuke Uchina,por favor entre:

(a platéia aplaude, sasuke entra e senta numa cadeira do palco,cruzando as pernas feito uma moça)

- Tudo bem sasuke?

-hn

- sauke me corrija se eu estiver errada, aqui ta escrita que o seu irmão mais velho matou toda a sua família. É isso?

-hn

- É você sabe por que ele fez isso?

- Para testar a força dele

-É você, nunca se interessou qual seria outro motivo?

- é isso que ele falou para mim antes de ir embora, destruindo meu clã

[aparece no rodapé da televisão "matou a minha família toda, para testar a sua força"

-sei... Agora vou convidar o Itachi, por favor, entre

(Itachi entra no palco e senta na cadeira ao lado do irmão, a platéia toda faz algazarra, já que a maioria são mulheres,)

-Sasuke o seu irmão é bem bonito

Uma das mulheres da platéia: fiu-fuu

-hn

-Tudo bem Itachi?

-Bom...

-Gostoso!(uma grita no fundo)

-\0/ uhuuuuuuu \0/ (platéia toda, quando terminou a algazarra, a Regina voltou a falar sério )

-Então Itachi por que você levou a fazer isso com a sua família?

-Regina, eu era da ANBU...

- o que isso tem a ver?( sasuke cruzou os braços, resmungando)

- Eu posso terminar?

-Sasuke!Você teve a sua vez de falar!Agora deixa o seu irmão contar a versão da historia dele

- hn

-Então ,como eu tava dizendo...

-Só um momento Itachi! Deixar explicar o pessoal de casa. O ANBU é uma organização ninja ultra-confidencial feita pela Konoha. Né?

- O que deveria ser. Confidencial

-Tá!

- aí eu soube que o meu clã iria fazer uma guerra...

-Peraí Itachi!Só uns minutinhos!Agora uma palavrinha de nossos patrocinadores! Cadê a Márcia?

(O programa se volta á uma mesa cheia de câmeras digitais e uma vendedora simpática)

-Oi!Regina!Tudo bem?

-Tudo! É você?

-Melhor agora!Sabe por quê? O pessoal de casa, pode bater foto sem preocupação, chegou a kinoplex,que, além das funções: filmadora, câmera digital, MP3, internet banda larga,televisão,microondas e máquina de fazer pipoca, agora os dez primeiros que ligar agora, vai ganhar...Regina! Você vai ficar de boca aberta! Não... Para tudo que estiver fazendo! Você querido espectador que ligou a televisão agora!Foi à maior sorte da sua vida!Sabe por que Regina?

- Não!Por que Márcia?

-Porque os dez primeiros que ligar a-go-ra, prestam atenção gente!Se eu fosse vocês eu estaria ao lado do telefone, vai ganhar... Sabe o que Regina?

-O que?

- Uma capinha de veludo gente !Uma graça!Pode botar ela qualquer lugar, combina com qualquer peça de roupa!O telefone estar na tela.

-Obrigada Márcia! ^^

A platéia,Sasuke Itachi: ¬¬

-Bom Itachi pode continuar á falar (A câmera se volta de novo ao Itachi, que essa altura queria estrangular a apresentadora, e a Regina com um largo sorriso no rosto)

-Onde que eu tava? Há sim... (Itachi fez uma pausa, esperando alguém interrompê-lo, como não aconteceu - Graças á Deus –continuou a falar)

-Peraí Itachi!

-PQP

-Uma moça da platéia quer falar com você! Fala!(Regina pega o microfone e coloca em uma das mulheres do palco, uma velha gorda e feia)

-olha Regina eu acho que o sasuke ta com a razão!

-Razão de quê?

-Que ele é um destruidor de lares!Porque até agora, ele falou e falou e não explicou nenhuma boa razão para matar a família dele!

A platéia toda: ééééééééééé\0/ \0/ (aplausos)

-Mas é isso que eu to ten...

-Itachi!Espera! Depois você fala. O seu nome é... (Regina olha o crachá da moça pendurado na blusa) Josimelda! É de qual caravana ,Josimelda?(N\A Quem quer dinheiro? = p)

-Rio Grande do Sul

Um quarto da platéia: uhuuuuuuuu \0/ \0/

-Bom Itachi! Agora assim!Quer falar alguma coisa Itachi?

-Sim!Regina...

-Obrigado Itachi! Vamos agora para o intervalo, não saia daí!No próximo bloco, Gaara.

Itachi: Desisto ó/.\ò

Sasuke: ny ^^


End file.
